


Cocktail, sun and ice cubes

by annorrr



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, larry styninson
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annorrr/pseuds/annorrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got an idea watching Louis by the pool, looking at the ice cubes in his cocktail... Larry smut! Boyxboy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktail, sun and ice cubes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time ever writing Larry. Especially first smut and first time in English. So please don't judge me. ;)   
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy this little story..;)   
> xx Anna

I jump in surprise as I feel something cold on my neck. I turn my head to see Harry as he takes the ice cube in his mouth. God that looks so sexy.

I'm licking my lips, staring at his. He takes the ice cube out of his mouth, his lips glistening and red.

He's moving closer and I feel his lips pressing on mine. Cold lips and a cold tongue moving with mine.

A hiss escapes my moth caused by a coldness appearing between my shoulders. Our lips part so we're both able to breath again. One of his hands massaging the back of my head.

The other one's slowly sliding the ice cube down my spine as it rests in the curve in my lover back.

The water slowly running down my sides and his hands are sliding down my back. Shoulders, sides and then at the crease of my swim shorts.

He slowly pulls them down. Halfway, he kisses one of my butt cheeks.

I thrust into the mattress. Can't take it anymore. The ice cube is now fully melted. I turn to look at Harry just to see he's put another one in his mouth.

And as his hands are still scratching my back, he draws S-lines with the ice cube in his mouth down my back. I frown as I feel the cold wetness getting closer and closer to my bum.

Cold water runs down the crease between my butt cheeks. Both of his hands are now on each cheek pushing them apart so he can guide the ice cube right to my entrance drawing circles around it.

Another thrust into the mattress. I'm trying my best to keep quiet but I don't think I can for much longer if he continues.

And that's when it breaks loose. He pushes the ice cube inside using his tongue. I moan loudly grinding intro the hard mattress.

Even though my eyes are closed I can still see him grinning with that sexy half-smile of his. What is this man doing to me?

Another moan escapes my lips as I feel kisses places all over my back. I turn my head in hope for getting those delicious, full, plum lips back on mine. And my prayers have been heard.

His lips crashed into mine. He's laying on top of me now. His hips grinding on my back. I can feel he's hard too. And how hard he is! Hallelujah!

It's causing another moan and I'm first thrusting into mattress and then pushing back to match his thrusts.

A low, smoky moan brushing my right ear. I can still feel the ice cube melting inside of me as he pushes a finger inside without any warning.

I'm pushing back as much as he lets me (which isn't much cause he's still laying on top of me) now I'm not even trying to hold it back anymore.

"Oh, fuck. Harry! What the hell?!" I'm nearly screaming it out. He ads another finger. "Fuck" I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my life.

I can feel the ice cube is now melted completely and I guess I feels it too, because now he's lifting me up, turning me around so I can see his face.

And damn, that look on his face is killing me. His cheeks are red and shiny. I can't tell if it's from excitement or his sunburn. Probably a mix of both.

His hair is sticking to his forehead, lips parted and his eyes are a dark shade of green. He looks beautiful.

I raise my arm to pull his face closer. Our lips are only inches away. I can feel his hot breath against my face. Then his lips on mine.

It's a kiss full of passion and lust. I'm pushing my hips upwards causing a loud moan out of his lips into my mouth which makes me moan loudly too. His left hand playing with my hair.

His right hand slowly wandering down my chest. Brushing my nipples. I hiss, biting my lip.

His mouth is moving to my ear. And I can hear him breathing heavily as he licks my shell. His hand has now reached my groin area.

And I buck my hip up as he starts to massage my hard-on. "I see you got a loaded gun in your pants. I'm thinking you need some help with that.

Am I guessing right?" He whispers seductively in my ear. "Yeah. Yes, please!" I'm not the one begging for it usually. But what the hell?!

This is the hottest thing someone has ever done to me! "Jesus Harry, fuck me. Please!" "A bit impatient, aren't we?" My one hand gripping hit curls the other one the side of the mattress, whining loudly.

His groin thrusting down on mine. We both moan. "So what if I'm impatient. Just fuck me finally! Just do it Harry. Or I swear to goo-ood"

I can't continue the sentence cause now his lips aren't on my ear anymore. No. He's kissing my member through the fabric of my shorts.

He laughs. "Want me to take you inside my mouth, do you Lou?" "Ah. Yes. Yes do it! Come on!" He kisses down my length his hands massaging my thighs.

I can already feel precum leaking out. Making a wet spot on my shorts. He licks it, looking at me. "Delicious" and I can't hold back but thrust into is face.

I guess that must have been what he was waiting for. Because now he finally takes off my shorts completely and takes my length into his mouth.

"Aaaaah yeah! Just like that! Oh my god Harry. Your mouth feels so good. So wet and warm." I shouldn't have said that.

Harry lets go of my cock with a loud 'pop' he's reaching behind him grabbing... An ice cube? Really? But before I can protest he's put the cube in his mouth and started sucking me off again. "S-so c-c-cold! Fuck!"

I'm grabbing the back of his head making him suck in more of me.   
Why does this cold feel so fucking good? Then he backs off again.   
A whine of protest comes out of my mouth. But again I had no chance of saying something.

He turned me around. Face down, ass up. The coupe still in his mouth, he started kissing my hole.   
Cold liquid running down inside of me. I moan again. Pushing the ice inside he says, "this is only the beginning babe.

I'm gonna make you feel good!" I already am feeling fantastic. Well I thought. Until he started pushing his cock inside my hole. I screamed in surprise. I'm thrusting as hard into the mattress as I could.

I can feel I'm close to coming. The ice cube still inside, he's thrusting in and out causing me to moan louder with each thrust. "I'm so close" I'm moaning the words out. Breathlessly.

"Yeah? Gonna cum untouched?" He changed his position and now hitting that spot with every thrusting in.

And pushing the cube even deeper inside.   
"Fuck yeah. Harry. I'm so fucking close I'm-oh. Aaah!" And with that I came.   
In my shorts. Untouched. That happens really rarely. Usually I last longer and only when someone is pleasing my cock. But damn this was so hot!

After a few more thrusts he's releasing inside of me. His liquid mixing with the water from the ice wine which is now completely melted.   
He collapses breathless on top of me.

"God Harry. What was that?"  
"I had this idea. I was drinking a cocktail when I saw you there. Lying with your bum up in the air. I thought it was worth a try..."

"Yes it was. I'm gonna make this up for you later. Do we still have the chocolate sauce?"   
"I think we do. I can't wait until later. I love you, Lou." He kisses my neck.   
"I love you to haz."

Soon we both fall asleep cuddling in the warm sun.   
I really hope we still have that chocolate sauce.... ;)

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. ;)   
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think ;)   
> Bye!


End file.
